


Shameless or Desensitized?

by LaEmperatrizMariana



Series: Miscellaneous [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Other, Valvular Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/LaEmperatrizMariana
Summary: A simple, yet complex Rodimus/Ultra Magnus scenario.





	Shameless or Desensitized?

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I don't know how to make summaries for smut, other than "They fragged."~~
> 
>  
> 
> This was an old random mini-fic I had posted back on Tumblr on 24 of December, 2014. This has nothing to do with my TF AU and is completely unrelated. I just figured there needs to be more rodimags on here, especially since it didn't appear as one of the first ships when I typed in "Rodimus".

As usual, Ultra Magnus is sitting at his desk, organizing his paperwork. It’s late morning and he is relaxing since everyone and everything has calmed down, or so he thinks. Rodimus bursts into his office in his usual style and whines to Magnus. Embarrassed, Rodimus begs Magnus to finger him. Magnus shakes his head. He needs to finish his paperwork and it’s too early for this. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Magnus asks Rodimus to close the door.

Rodimus lays on top of Magnus’ desk, directly on the other side is Magnus’ work laptop. Magnus resumes his charting with one hand as he gently rubs Rodimus’ already soaked valve with the other. Rodimus blushes as he tucks his head into that turtleneck collar thing. He lets out a soft moan.

Slightly annoyed, Magnus says to Rodimus, “Rodimus why do you have to be so shy about this? It’s contradictory to the public image you’re portraying. Not to mention it’s your own body.”

“Don’t lecture me!” snapped Rodimus who then quickly clenched his valve, “No don’t stop! What are you doing?!”

“Rodimus, I suggest you let me finish. All or nothing, understand?”

“Hmph!”

Magnus slid his fingers deeper into Rodimus and resumed his multitasking. “There’s nothing wrong with being shy. That’s just how you are. It doesn’t make you any less of a mech.”

“It’s…it’s…it’s a little too late for that. Ah!”

The door opened quietly. Apparently Rodimus didn’t lock it. Next thing Magnus knew, he was face-to-face with Rung. Rodimus didn’t notice Rung and continued to grind his hips against Magnus’ digits. Magnus signaled Rung to leave his paperwork on a nearby chair. Rung placed the paperwork on the chair and quietly left the room. Rodimus came moments later.

Later that afternoon, Ultra Magnus was walking down the hallways and greeted Rung like usual. Rung was perturbed. Magnus hunched over and whispered to Rung, “I apologize for what happened earlier. We thought the door was locked.”

Rung shook his head, “You’re unfazed. That’s what shocked me. I never thought you were that kind of mech.”

“It’s part of the closed-door policy that the enforcers must adhere to in the Tyrest Accord. Sometimes the door is left wide open. It’s nothing, subsections must be enforced. Also thank you for turning in your documents on time and being discreet. The captain would appreciate it if he knew.”

“You’re…welcome?” Rung smiled nervously as Magnus walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this was simple.


End file.
